Restless Night
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Malam itu, bagi Sasuke Uchiha, adalah malam yang begitu panjang tanpa kehadiran sang istri di sampingnya. AU. For Winterblossom Festival III Set #4: Malam itu; That Night. Warning inside.


**For Winterblossom Festival III 2011. Prompt: **Set #4 Malam itu; _that night_.

**Warning: **Sedikit mengandung angst, miss-typing, OOC, dialog sedikit, _random_, ending cukup menggantung, dan ide pasaran. _You've been warned_.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its properties respectfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fic, however, belongs to me. Any similarities with other released fics, especially the idea, are purely coincidence (though a bit well-planned). No offense and plagiarism are included.

* * *

><p><strong>Restless Night<br>**

by Yuuto Tamano

.

.

_Malam itu, baginya, terasa begitu indah namun pula begitu pilu._

.

.

Dalam keheningan, pria itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya, ia baru merasa bahwa menatap langit-langit yang tampak putih bersih dengan dihiasi sebuah neon tak menyala itu ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Memerhatikan titik-titik noda kehitaman yang terlihat samar-samar di antara samudera putih tersebut. Gipsum-gipsum pembatas antara langit-langit dan dinding kamarnya nampak indah bersiku-siku. Gipsum putih itu memperlihatkan kekontrasan yang nyata antara langit-langit dan dinding—yang mana dindingnya terbalut wallpaper biru dongker bermotifkan ranting-ranting bambu beserta dedaunannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama kedua iris hitam legamnya menelanjangi langit-langit itu, hingga akhirnya rasa jenuh pun menghinggapinya. Dialihkannya kedua mata itu pada dua buah daun pintu berukuran besar yang terbuat dari kaca, pintu yang membatasi isi ruangan dengan balkon di luar. Pintu itu tertutupi gorden cokelat batang yang tak kalah besar dari apa-apa yang ditutupinya, menghalangi berbagai macam pemandangan indah yang ada di luar sana.

Masih merasa jenuh, pria itu bangkit dari kasur _king-size_ miliknya. Dibiarkannya _bed cover_ berwarna dan bermotif senada dindingnya jatuh berantakan menubruk karpet merah maroon di bawahnya ketika ia melakukannya—ia tak begitu peduli. Ditapakinya karpet yang menutupi sebagian besar ubin kamarnya itu hingga ia meraih tali besar yang bagian ujungnya tersampul rapi dan menariknya, membuat gorden cokelat batang itu otomatis terbuka lebar hingga memperlihatkan betapa bening pintu kaca yang ada dibaliknya.

Pintu kaca itu ternyata sebuah pintu geser—karena salah satu daun pintu itu segera terbuka lebar ketika pria itu menggesernya dengan berpegangan pada gagang alumuniumnya. Seketika cahaya bulan purnama tertangkap oleh kedua pupil matanya, diikuti cahaya kerlap-kerlip bintang yang acak bertebaran di langit yang nampak begitu hitam itu—sehitam helai-helai rambut miliknya yang, dengan ajaibnya, mencuat di bagian belakang.

Malam itu, baginya, terasa begitu indah namun pula begitu pilu.

Begitu sepi—bahkan suara jangkrik yang setiap malam selalu rajin menyapa di tiap malamnya, kini tak lagi dapat terdengar di kedua telinganya.

Cukup lama ia memandangi satu persatu bulan dan bintang-bintang, seakan-akan tengah mengabseninya. Kadang ia mencoba pula menebak rasi bintang apakah jejeran bintang yang bergumul nampak membentuk pola itu—yang sampai sekarang pun masih sulit untuk dipahaminya.

"_Itu rasi bintang Scorpius, Sasuke-kun."_

Kedua matanya sontak mengedip cepat saat suara feminin yang tak asing—dan_ tak_ _pernah_ asing baginya terlintas di benaknya. Suara yang selama ini selalu mengisi ruang kosong di bagian paling dalam dari dirinya. Suara yang selama ini selalu membuatnya merasa tenang, nyaman, dan pada saat yang sama juga membuatnya bergetar hebat. Suara yang selama ini tak pernah bosan menggetari gendang telinganya.

Dan—ia mengakuinya—suara yang juga _pernah_—atau _sempat_ diabaikannya, dicuekinya, dilupakannya, dan dianggapnya angin lalu belaka.

Tapi sekarang, betapa ia sungguh merindukan suara itu.

Ia menghela napasnya kecewa ketika suara manis itu hanya sekali melintasi benaknya—ilusi yang hanya sekali terdengar di benaknya. Merasa angin dingin mulai menerjang merasuki tulang belulangnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kaca itu serapat-rapatnya dan dikuncinya, serta ditutupnya kembali gorden besar itu secara manual dengan kedua tangannya. Nampak lesu, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya, menempatkan dirinya pada posisi yang persis sama seperti sebelumnya—kecuali mungkin tanpa _bed cover_nya yang masih tergeletak di atas karpet, terabaikan.

Kemudian ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, berusaha untuk memasuki alam mimpi—yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi telah ia berusaha untuk melakukannya, yang selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan yang mengenaskan. Bagaimana pun, pikirannya masih terjaga. Meskipun ia telah menutup mata, saraf-sarafnya masih peka akan sekelilingnya.

Dengan kata lain, ia tak bisa tidur. Meski nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur, otaknya tak mengizinkannya.

Ia lalu mengubah posisinya hingga berbaring menyamping hendak memeluk guling di samping kanannya—masih berusaha untuk jatuh terlelap. Namun lagi-lagi, sarafnya tak mengizinkan, kini indera pembaunya merasakan harum yang membuatnya menjadi semakin terjaga. Harum yang membuat relung hatinya meneriakkan kata 'rindu' yang teramat memelas.

Seharusnya, jika ia membuka kelopak matanya, sosok_nya_ akan segera hadir di pandangan—entah itu punggungnya maupun wajah cantiknya.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia membuka mata, yang ada hanyalah kehampaan.

Sisi kanan dari kasur itu—yang merupakan tempat _dia_ biasa tertidur dengan pulasnya—kini telah kosong. Tak ada apapun di atas kasur itu kecuali dirinya sendiri, dua buah bantal, dan dua buah guling.

Dan entah kenapa fakta tentang itu malah membuatnya mendadak kesal. Di dalam dadanya sontak seperti ada bara api yang tersulut, hingga menciptakan kobaran api yang maha dahsyat. Kedua alisnya tertaut dan tampak muncul sebuah kerutan di keningnya. Telapak tangannya mengepal dan merenggang. Di dalam hatinya ia mengutuk, meracau tak jelas ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Cih," hanya sebuah decihan yang terselip keluar dari bibirnya.

Mendadak, dirinya sekali lagi bangkit dari posisinya. Namun kini bukanlah gorden cokelat batang dan pintu kaca yang menjadi tujuannya, melainkan sebuah lemari pakaian berukuran besar yang terletak persis di sebelah kiri sebuah pintu kayu yang mengarah pada toilet dan kamar mandi. Dengan kasar, dibukanya pintu lemari tersebut dan nampaklah tumpukan pakaiannya—hanya miliknya—dan sisi-sisi kosong yang seharusnya terisi oleh pakaian wanita. Meskipun ia sudah tahu, melihat lagi isi lemari itu masih membuatnya dililiti amarah yang membahana.

_BUGH_—dinding di samping lemari itu pun tak ayal menjadi sasaran empuk tinjunya. Rasa sakit yang perlahan mulai menjalar dari punggung jari-jarinya yang nampak sedikit lecet dan berdarah, ia abaikan begitu saja.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak tahan berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Kesal, sedih, kecewa, rindu, penyesalan, amarah, dan insomnia—semuanya lebur menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

Cepat-cepat disambarnya _iPhone_ miliknya yang tergeletak dengan tenang di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ibu jarinya tak sabaran memencet tombol-tombol angka yang tertera pada layar _touch screen_ tersebut. Namun, keraguan datang padanya ketika ia hendak menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"_Dia_ mungkin sudah tidur. Percuma menelepon juga." gumamnya kemudian ketika ekor matanya melirik pada jam dinding yang jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari lebih 15 menit.

Meski berguman demikian, ibu jarinya bergerak reflek menekan tombol hijau itu.

_Calling… My wife_

"_Halo?_" suara feminin—suara yang sejak tadi dirindukannya—terdengar di seberang sana, membuat pria itu tersentak kaget, tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang diteleponnya ternyata dapat dengan begitu tenangnya merespon. Samar-samar, dapat pula ia dengar suara tangisan bayi, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya spontan terasa berbunga-bunga—sekaligus terasa sesak.

"_Halo, dengan siapa aku sedang berbicara?_" tanya suara manis itu lagi, membuatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

_Masa dia tidak melihat caller ID-nya? _Batinnya. Setelah mengambil napas sejenak dan menegukkan ludah dalam untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia akhirnya merespon, " Sakura,"

Nampak jeda yang cukup panjang di antara keduanya, hingga yang masih dapat terdengar hanyalah suara tangisan bayi yang semakin lama semakin jelas. "_Sa-Sasuke…?_" Wanita itu akhirnya berucap. Dari intonasinya, pria itu dapat mengetahui bahwa wanita itu cukup kaget akan telepon mendadak darinya dan juga… sedikit amarah. "_Kau! Untuk apa kau meneleponku!"_ Pertanyaan yang sedikit diiringi dengan bentakan itu baginya terasa seperti pernyataan.

"Sakura, pulanglah." ucapnya dengan datar kemudian.

Nampak jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum wanita itu kembali membentak, "_Pulang? Aku ini sudah di rumah!" _

"Bukan rumah orang tuamu. Tapi ke sini, ke rumahku, ke rumah kita berdua."

Lagi-lagi terdapat jeda cukup panjang sebelum suara wanita itu kembali dapat terdengar, "_Rumah kita berdua katamu? Apa aku salah dengar? Bukannya yang benar itu rumahmu dengan kekasihmu yang cantik dan berambut merah itu? Jangan mempermainkanku, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semua itu._"

"Sakura—"

"_Dengar, Sasuke-kun," _potong wanita itu tiba-tiba, "_Aku sudah tak mau berurusan denganmu lagi. Sudah cukup lelah selama ini aku bersabar dengan segala ketidakpedulian, hinaan dan caci makimu. Aku sudah tak mau lagi merasakan sakit ketika melihatmu tengah bercumbu dengan wanita jalang itu di depanku. Aku sudah muak dengan semua itu—"_

"Aku sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Karin." potong pria itu tak mau kalah, "Sudah kuusir dia dari rumah."

"_Oh, jadi namanya Karin? Nama yang terlalu bagus untuk wanita jalang yang sudah merebut suami orang seperti—"_

"Sakura," potong pria itu lagi. "Pulanglah. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"_JANGAN MEMOTONG UCAPANKU SASUKE!" _teriak wanita itu, membuat sang pria sedikit tersentak kaget. Begitu pun bayi yang bersama wanita itu, tangisannya terdengar semakin membuncah. Wanita bernama Sakura itu sejenak terdengar bersusah payah menenangkan sang bayi sebelum ia kembali berucap, "_Mungkin kau tak ingat ini, Sasuke-kun, tapi kemarin dalam keadaan mabuk kau telah mengusirku. Karena itu, aku takkan pulang ke rumahmu. Lagipula, untuk apa aku kembali pada pria yang telah mengusirku? Percuma saja. Meski kau sampai bersujud-sujud di kakiku pun, aku tetap menolak untuk pulang ke rumah tempat kau berada."_

Wanita itu tak tahu, kalau ia mengingat kejadian itu. Wanita itu pun tak tahu, kalau ia begitu menyesali perbuatannya. "Tapi, Sakura, kau membutuhkanku untuk membesarkan anak kita—"

"_Dia anakku, bukan anakmu! Camkan itu baik-baik di otakmu yang dangkal itu! Dan aku tak membutuhkanmu untuk membesarkan anakku sendiri._" Suara feminin yang terdengar sedikit bergetar itu memberi jeda sejenak,_ "Kau telah mengusir kami dari kehidupanmu. Karena itu… kami juga akan mengusirmu dari kehidupan kami._"

Sakit. Rasanya sungguh sakit ketika mendengar istrinya berkata seperti itu, "Sakura—"

"_Sudah cukup. Aku sudah tak mau mendengar suaramu lagi._"

"Tunggu dulu Sakura—"

"_Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun."_

_Tuut Tuut Tuut_—hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke dengar di _speaker_ ponselnya. Mengutuk sejenak, ia kembali menekan nomor ponsel istrinya dan menekan tombol _call_, namun baru beberapa detik tersambung, istrinya segera memutuskannya. Ketika ia kembali menelepon ulang, nomor itu mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi—sepertinya Sakura mematikan ponselnya.

Kesal, Sasuke melemparkan _iPhone_ miliknya ke sembarang arah—meski ia cukup beruntung karena ponselnya itu mendarat di _bed cover_nya yang masih terabaikan di samping kasur.

Ia lalu segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, mengelus-elus dadanya yang amat sangat terasa sakit itu. Dirinya sadar, sesungguhnya wajar sekali istrinya bila sampai bersikap seperti itu, mengingat betapa kejamnya ia sebagai seorang suami dalam memperlakukan istrinya—meski bukan secara fisik, melainkan secara mental. Dan ia tahu, ia takkan pernah bisa mengulang waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Betapa menyesal dirinya saat ini.

Diambilnya bantal yang biasa ditiduri sang istri dan menghirup bau harum khas sang istri yang rupanya masih membekas di bantal tersebut. Ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk tetap terjaga hanya ditemani oleh sebuah bantal yang terus saja didekapnya begitu erat.

Karena ia tahu, tanpa kehadiran sang istri di sampingnya, ia takkan bisa tidur malam ini.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Winterblossom yang sudah menyelenggarakan event ini dan memperbolehkanku mengikutinya mseki aku ini adalah member baru di sana. Ini fic SasuSaku keduaku yang lagi-lagi bergenre angst, meskipun angst yang ini rada-rada membuat saya sebal, haha. Kenapa aku bikin fic angst terus ya? Soalnya yang kepikiran angst terus sih, haha. Tenang saja, di fic SasuSaku berikutnya, aku nggak akan memakai genre angst lagi. Review please.

Aku kayaknya tidak akan membuat sekuel fic ini jika ada yang pembaca yang kecewa sama endingnya. Tapi, seperti fic-fic lain dengan ide yang (kebetulan) sama, fic ini juga kalau diteruskan akan berakhir bahagia. Yah, bayangkan saja sendiri adegan klise Sasuke yang masih keras kepala ingin rujuk dengan Sakura dan Sakura yang akhirnya luluh juga dibuatnya dan mereka pun menjalani hidup bahagia bertiga bersama anak mereka. Seperti itulah pokoknya.


End file.
